TMI: If there was another Chp 2
by MagnusDaGlitterful
Summary: <html><head></head>Same thing. Chp. 2. Enjoy:)</html>
1. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_It was blue. It was a cold blue. Not the blue when you look up at the sky on a sunny, cloudless day on a picnic. It was the blue you see when you first trip on ice and fall on your face. When you're on the ground and push yourself back up and you see the clear blue ice. It was the stinging feeling and the numbness kind of blue. I was lying on my back, paralyzed. I was drowning, yet floating. I lay there, a stinging all over my body. A blue box, for I could only see the blue. I struggled. I screamed and kicked. Nothing happened. The hard, cool ground pressed into my legs, back, neck, and head. All of a sudden I heard a rushing. A trickle of water landed on my head. Then, a bucket size amount of water was dumped on me. My blue box started to fill. The serenity was gone. It felt as if thousands of waterfalls were smashing and grinding my body into the ground. There was no air for me to breathe. I was drowning. My body, bound to the earth with invisible cords. I writhed and squirmed and nothing. I was under the water. And once again, I saw nothing. It was a black box now._

I began to hear noises. Soft murmurs whispered in the corners of rooms. Shadows cast across the black nothingness of where I was. I started to move my wrists and I groaned as I started to feel the pain on the left side of my face. I slowly and carefully, as if keeping my eyes closed kept me from harm, opened my eyes. The first thing I noticed was this was not my room. I was lying in a queen size bed with gray satin linens that smelled like my uncle's house. The desk and bureau in the corner were dark stained wood and elegantly polished. There was a single floor to ceiling window, lathered in a gaudy maroon velvet drape. I immediately sat up and a wave of pain hit me. I slowly got up and walked to the bureau and opened it with a light squeak. There was a small silver handheld mirror in one of the drawers. I raised it up and with the little light in the musky room I could make out a bruise that ran from my chin to my temple. I nearly dropped the mirror. What had happened to my face? Surely, my cat, Sir Philip, hadn't done this! "Admiring yourself in the mirror, are you? Don't be embarrassed! I would spend hours in the mirror, but when others tell me how gorgeous I am, I don't really see the need." I gasped in surprise, and actually did drop the mirror in my shock, I turned and saw a beautiful blonde boy. He was wearing a well -fitted black t-shirt, and black jeans with a hole in the knee. But his face took my breath away. He had a face that looked like it was chiseled out of stone and his eyes were a brilliant gold. Wait. I recognized him. Blonde hair. The memories flooded back. "YOU!" I screamed. My voice sounded crackly and strained in anger. "You did this to me! Get me out of here! What are you trying to pull? You better stop right now, or I swear I will-" I never got a chance to finish because Mr. Blonde guy grabbed me by the throat and whipped out a dagger I hadn't even noticed before. He held the dagger so close I could smell the scent of dried blood and rust on the hilt. "What are you, little girl? Vampire is out of the question, but… werewolf? I don't know. Are you a spy? How can you see us?" I laughed, well it sounded more like a cough seeing as he was holding my throat. "I'm not a little girl, just so you know. I'm seventeen. And nice game but werewolves and vampires don't exist. Aren't you a little old for Twilight?" He looked at me for a second and set me down. Only then did I realize what I was wearing. I looked down and saw that I had on a pair of cotton shorts, and a scoop neck sweater with gold rhinestones. "What is this? Some mansion? Club? What is with the clothes?" Blondie actually chuckled and whispered under his breath, "Wait until Izzy hears that one." It was getting awkward so I said, "Well, it was great meeting you. Um, thanks for the bruise. I'll be going now." He just looked at me confuses, like a lost puppy, "Wait. I still don't know how you can see us! At least let Hodge take a look at you. And by the way, it's Wayland. Jace Wayland. Shadowhunter." He said with a cheesy grin. I chuckled and tried to keep my cool. "I'm Hannah. And fine. I don't know what a Hodge is but okay." Jace just laughed and motioned to follow him. We walked through at least a dozen corridors of black polished wood with pictures and display cases everywhere. " Welcome to the heart of the Institute, Hannah." He pushed open double doors into the biggest library I had ever seen. I love books and my heart just kind of melted inside looking at all of these books. I looked over and saw a boy and a girl sitting at a table. The girl was stunning. She looked at least my age and at least 6 feet tall, she had long dark hair, and was wearing a black velvet dress and way too much silver jewelry. She had great posture. The boy was slumped in his seat his tangled black hair swept over his blue eyes as he read a large red novel. I realized they all had these weird black tattoos smothered over their bodies. Was it a cult or something? "Hannah! You made it!" I turned around and saw my Uncle Henry on the stool next to a bookcase. "Uncle Henry? Why are you here?" Jace, the boy and the girl burst out laughing. They looked at my uncle and giggled, "Uncle Henry? Seriously Hodge?" Uncle turned to me and said, "Hannah so glad you could make it!" clearly ignoring the teenagers snickering behind him. He shouted, "Everyone this is Hannah. My neice." Jace and the others stopped immediately and looked over at me with some sort of respect. At that moment, Clary barged in and started screaming about being a shadow hunter. Jace turned to me and said, "Welcome. Your'e a shadowhunter, now Hannah. You have no idea what you dived into." Huh, I thought. Hananh the shadowhunter. I like it.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_It was so peaceful. Sitting here on a wooden old bench, across from the duck pond. The water rippled a clear wave of shimmering liquid. The tall grass, and the one tree that kept me cool. I stood up and went over to the water. I did this as if it were in a dream. I was watching my self stick my hand into the cold water. I slid my hand in and it enveloped my hand in the cool water. It felt wonderful. And soon, that changed too. As I tried to slide my hand back out it wouldn't budge. The water started burning, like a thousand torches lighting up. My hand felt limp from the burning pain. My hand was soon burned off leaving a bloody stump and my bracelet in the water somewhere. "SQUACK" A crow landed on the lone tree in the park. And another one. And another. Hundreds of crows and ravens surrounded me. Then, they dove. I tried to leap out of the way but my feet were stuck. The ravens and crows surrounded my vision leaving me fearfully in the dark waiting for something, or someone._

I woke up in a sweat. I looked down and noticed I was still in the musky room I woke up in yesterday. I then remembered I stayed the night when I just found I was a shadow hunter. That felt like ages ago. Uncle Henry, who was actually Hodge, told me my mom and dad split up when he found out my mom was pregnant. He couldn't take care of a shadow hunter so he left. My mom wanted to raise me normally so I could grow up to be whatever I wanted to be, a choice she never was given. I met Isabelle, who was the one with bizarre clothes. Alec is the handsome blue- eyed boy who was reading and Clary is the pretty girl with red hair. I still couldn't believe that vampires, and warlocks and werewolves were real. It was like I was in Twilight. This was a lot to take in and I was kind of freaking out. I saw a pair of black cloth pants and a hot pink tank top with feathers sticking out from the back. I quickly changed into them losing all self- respect as I saw what I looked like. I grabbed my bike helmet and dashed out of the room. I ran through the hallways and down the marble staircases and through the Institute doors. My bike was still pretty smashed but I hopped on it and rode to the only place my heart wanted to go.

I grew up in a normal neighborhood and as a normal kid. I had a hard time making friends though. I love reading and filming and I just wasn't a huge social hub. I always had my two best friends though. There was Cameron. I call him Cam as a nickname foe Camera because he is awesome when he is filming. He calls me banana; after all it does rhyme with Hannah. And then there is Rachel. Cam and Rachel have never met. I met Rachel when I was 9 and she was 10 and we have been best friends since. She lives in the neighborhood next to mine and I can tell her anything. She is the only person I can think of telling who won't look at me like a crazy lady. I sped down Old Brier Avenue and on to Cherry Tree lane and stopped in front of an old coppery house and knocked on the door, impatiently, upset I forgot her house key at home. The door opened and the scent of caramel and lavender body soap enveloped me. Rachel had long shiny black hair down to her waist and big green eyes with gold flecks in them. She was wearing silver skinny jeans and a baggy emerald sweater with a snow lion on it. She looked me up and down and finally said, "You know, it's not your best look but maybe with a scarf you could pull it off." I sighed and pushed past her into the cottage looking house. I ran upstairs and face planted into her plush bed. She is Budhist, so she believes in all of that karma stuff. She opened the door which grunted softly and whispered, "What is it?" I flipped over onto my back, her room as familiar as my own. Hot tears poored down my face as I told her what had happened in the past twenty four hours. She let my words sink in before saying, "So, you have powers? Awesome! Maybe you are like a superhero!" I gave her a poisonous stare which told her I was serious and she got up and walked out of the room. Well, I thought to my self. That was not the reaction I was hoping for. A moment later she opened the door carrying a mug in one hand and a pair of sweatpants and a silk t-shirt in the other. She had me change into comfy clothes and gave me the mug, which was filled with cocoa. I took a sip and groaned with pleasure. So good, that drink was. She took a book from behind her bed stand and started reading, "Once upon a time…." I needed the rest so I silently thanked Rachel and just relaxed. I woke up to the sound of knocking. I looked up and noticed I was back in my room. My mom poked her head in slowly, very turtle –like and said, "Hey sweetie. Rachel brought you home." She shut the door and I didn't even know what to say to her. I was left alone in my room of thoughts. My window creaked open and in crawled Cam a box of donuts in hand. We ate silently and I didn't mention a thing to him. I was waiting for a time when I could tell him without a window open. A knock on the door made me jump. Jace poked his head in and slyly said, "Hey Hannah! You snuck before we could give you the club t-shirt!" his voice oozing sarcasm. He noticed Cam looking confused and chuckled, "Mundanes. Can't live with 'em can't live without 'em." He pressed on of his tattoos and my ears flooded with silence. He grabbed me and pressed this Harry Potter wand looking thing on my arm and I fainted into his arms totally engracefully and the last thing I saw was Cam looking confused at why he was sitting alone eating a donut on a Saturday morning.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_It was definitely classical. I heard the violins in the distance. It made me sleepy as I walked. I was trudging along a dirt road, not really any unusual scenery. As I was walking I noticed a glinting white object a few feet ahead of me. I got closer and saw that it was a doll. A porcelain doll lay there in front of my feet. It had curly black hair and a lacey white dress. It had dirt smudged on it where it lay on the road. The eyes were what made my breath catch in my throat. It had big red eyes. They were color of a ripe tomato. They rolled around in the skull and bounced out of the fragile frame. The doll's eyes rolled around on the ground. Dark liquid started pouring from where the doll's eyes should have been. It wasn't red though. It was a dark color that made black look dull. Then it opened its mouth. An ear-piercing scream rang through he air. I clamped my hands over my ears and stumbled back in the process. I fell backwards a stinging pain in my shoulder and my mind focused on the doll's face as I lay there waiting for the darkness._

I woke with a start. My heart was racing as I sat up and put my head in my hands. I slowly lifted my head up and looked around. I wasn't in my room or the room I stayed in a few days ago. This room was completely different. It had long, white carpeting and matching white wood furniture. Two windows were open and a breeze was drifting from the opened glass. A huge yellow drape was tacked up on one side leaving the sun to penetrate into my room. It smelled of lemon grass and dove shampoo. It felt like this room belonged in a country farm or something. I got up and walked into the bathroom. I took a shower and, in fact there was dove shampoo. I got out and went into the dresser in a search for clothes. I was unsuccessful, but what I had found would have to make due. I slipped on the purple shirt and the black sweatpants. I brushed my hair out with my fingers and sat on the bed and just thought for a while. A knock on the door ripped me out of my daydream, and a voice from outside came through the door, "Are you decent Hannah?" I responded yes and Jace walked in through the door. He crashed onto my bed, totally graceful of course, and stared at the ceiling. "You like your room? I picked it out just for you. Sorry for interrupting your little date with donuts and that guy, but we never got a chance to talk." He said still looking at the ceiling. I sighed and said, "First off, it wasn't a date and this isn't my room. I won't live here. I have a home with my mom down in Brooklyn. Second of all I don't want to speak to you. You took me here against my will three times" He scoffed, "That's hardly fair" and I just shook my head. He could never understand. He grew up and demon killer. But not me. I grew up finger painting, and reading books with dragons and princesses in them with Cam, and playing in the park with Rachel. He let out a big breath, "You don't have to live here Hannah. But you should learn how to use your abilities. At least train with us. You and Clary can be newbies together!" We sat there for another hour or so before I left the Institute myself, and pride in my heart. I would train after school and on Sundays. When I got home I opened the door to our apartment and noticed three things; Cam sitting on the couch looking very upset, a big box in the living room, and my angry mother leaning on the counter her eyes burned with…. guilt.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_A strong wind blew through the window. The breeze lifted the blanket off my body leaving me shivering. I opened my eyes and the scenery changed as if in a different act in the theatre. I was in a pool. The shimmery green liquid shifted around me. It started pushing and pulling me. I was twisted and turned and stretched. I was dragged under by hundreds of hands. I looked up and I was sitting in a chair. I was in my room. I tried to get up but I noticed I was tied to the chair. I tried screaming for help but my mouth wouldn't open. I felt a cool hand on my neck. It started to freeze my insides. It's claws were scraping across my back. I felt a wet liquid dripping on my hand. I squinted in the dark room and saw it was a maroon liquid. My blood. The scene changed and it was black. I looked around and saw nothing. An echo caused me to jump. An echo got louder but it was still barely audible. I strained and realized it was my name. "Hannah" "Hannah" "Hannah" "Hannah"_

"Hannah" "Hannah" "HANNAH" I groaned and smushed my pillow over my head ignoring my mother. Bad idea. She ripped the pillow off my head and I felt a cool liquid poured on my face. "WHAT THE HECK?!" I shrieked and sat up. I saw my mother standing there in her pink robe I got her and her damp brown hair clinging to her neck. She was holding my pillow in one hand and a vase that used to be filled with water in the other. "Hannah, do not shout at me! We had a long talk about the conditions of you and the Institute with my brother." She had dropped my pillow and put one hand on her hip. I sighed, and remembered our conversation we had last week. When I walked into the apartment with her and Cam. I asked Cam to leave and he looked annoyed but left anyways. I felt so upset for not telling him. Me and my mom sat down and she explained to me why she never told me about her brother Hodge, or about how I was a shadow hunter. At first I didn't want to listen to her excuses, but I lightened up. Over the past week I started training and instead of coming home, I stayed at Rachel's until last night and decided I had to stop avoiding everyone. My mom looked at me sternly and I got up. She nodded and walked out of the room leaving wet footprints on the carpet. I got dressed and texted Cam to meet me at the Mix. I rode over there and saw him sipping an Espresso in our booth. I smiled and walked over. I explained to him everything. From the second I woke up on the day I saw Clary to yesterday when I finished training for the week. I told him about shadow hunters, and left nothing out. When I finished he just sat there, shock all over his face. After a second he just cleared his throat, "Wow. I did not expect that. Wow. Why didn't you tell me sooner though? We are best friends!" He was clearly hurt. "I'm so sorry Cam I was just a little shocked myself." He smiled, and said "Well now you are like a Jedi and that is pretty cool, so I'll let it slide Berkoff." I laughed and hugged him so tight. "I missed you Kydd." He froze and broke off the hug. "Wait. If you weren't with me or your mom or the Institute, WHERE were you?" I silently cursed at myself. I had avoided this for years, and I slipped up. I sighed, "There is someone you need to meet. I met this girl when I was 11 and she is my best friend." I saw the hurt on his face, and included, "besides you of course. I love her to death and she was just the first person I went to. I'm so sorry. Once you meet I'm sure you'll like her a lot." He shook his head and a smile came on his face. "I must really love you Hannah." I chuckled and punched him in the arm. I said "Come on" and we left the Mix, headed to Rachel's.

We got to her house and he said wow under his breath when he saw her house. I laughed, "Pretty cool, right?" He just nodded. She opened the door, before I could warn Cam about her dressing habits. She stood there wearing jet black leather pants and a tight ruby red shirt that had 'My body hurts Fascists' in gold lettering. Her black hair was tied up in some sort of braid thing around her head. She wasn't exactly model gorgeous but she was definitely eye catching. And apparently Cam thought so too. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. This was freaking me out. I semi screamed, "Cam meet Rachel, Rachel meet Cam, you have both been my best friends for many years. So glad you could meet. Want to get froyo?" A sudden bolt of light split the air and my vision blurred. I fell. I reached out for Cam or Rachel, or maybe both, but I felt or saw nothing.

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_


	5. Chapter 5 12

Chapter 5 ½ (In-between)

_The last thing I remembered before the light went out was telling Cam about Rachel, and Rachel about Cam. A burning was still in my head but I ignored it as I looked around. Wow. It was just a normal room. I stood up and immediately felt a breeze on my neck and shoulders. I looked across the room at the mirror and gasped. Now, I was not exactly drop-dead gorgeous, but I was pretty good looking if I do say so myself. I couldn't believe my eyes though. I was wearing a red dress. It was strapless and showed a fair amount of the slightly tanned skin of my chest and neck. It floated graciously above my knees and felt like velvet. There were maroon colored jewels along my waist and a matrix of swirling red lines that made a pattern all along the hem of my dress. I looked up and saw someone had brushed out my usual ponytail, which I scraped up every morning, and curled it until it fell loftily above the small of my back. I turned as I heard the door open and saw a lady walk in. She was beautiful with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a green dress. Her lips were blood red. She walked across the room and took out a glowing silver knife and plunged it in her chest. I screamed and tried to help, but as she sank down my vision blurred again and darkness filled the room._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke up with a scream in my parched throat. I couldn't bear to open my eyes. What if we were kidnapped? It would be my entire fault; I led them to Rachel and Cam. What if a Downwordler went rogue? Terrorists? Thugs? Pirates? Okay, probably not pirates but you never know. Fear crept into my mind and shadows were being cast across my already dark vision. I squeezed my eyes shut and attempted at reaching nonchalantly for my emerald dagger in my boot that my mom gave me. I wrapped my fingers around the smooth hilt and slid it out. I was about to open my eyes when a big hand wrapped around my shoulder. My eyes flew open and I screamed and thrusted the dagger in the direction of the hand. The hand lifted off my shoulder swiftly and froze as my dagger came in contact with skin. A cry of agony- and some inappropriate language- erupted out of the guy's mouth. The lights flipped on and I was blinded for a second before my vision adjusted. I was sitting in Rachel's room, on her bed. She was standing in her doorway, a hand over her mouth staring at the ground. I looked down and shrieked. Cam was lying on the ground with my dagger stuck in his torso. Blood oozed out from under his shirt, as he lay there not moving. He wasn't moving. I rushed down to him and could hear his subdued breathing. I waved Rachel over and she looked at him with sad blue eyes. She went to go grab some bandages while I stayed here. I looked down at Cam, stroking his blonde hair and whispering apologizes in his ear. Rachel came back with bandages and out loud she said, "This is going to hurt. Very much. Sorry." She reached down and diligently removed the dagger from his body. She quickly grabbed the bandages and wrapped them around his torso. I silently wept in the corner and watched as my best friends took care of each other, while I sat over her crying over my mess.

I sat on Rachel's chair looking down at Cam as he lay silently on her bed recovering from his blow. I took his hand and stroked it caressingly. "Good hand massage" I quickly dropped his hand as my eyes swept the room looking for where the voice came from. I looked at Cam and saw he had woke up and I started laughing. "Well thank you, it is a gift. I'm just so talented." I braggingly stated. He grinned and winced. I quickly apologized and starting sobbing. He laughed and told me he was fine. But questioningly asked why I stabbed him. "Well, I was in a dark room after something blew up with all the lights and I freaked out when you touched me." His eyes looked confused. "What exploding light? After you suggested froyo, which by the way I still want, you hit your head on her mailbox and passed out. We carried you into Rachel's room so you could rest." I suddenly felt stupid and I knew my cheeks were an unflattering shade of red. I started mumbling something about needing to go to the Institute and he just chuckled and waved me away.

I arrived at the Institute and Clary was sitting there on the steps. I ran up to her and she saw me and smiled, "What are you doing here? I was just waiting for Jace" when she said his name she blushed. I smiled and said, "Just came to hang out, you know boring Saturday. I just stabbed my best friend and have to buy them froyo." Clary laughed and quickly braided her fiery hair. She and I walked to the huge intimidating doors and walked inside. We headed down to the Library and we talked for a few hours. This girl is seriously a good drawer! I asked her if she had a boyfriend and she blushed but replied no. We hung out for a while and then she left, saying she had to go meet some guy named Simon. I trotted along the isles of the library looking at all of the glorious books. The doors opened and in walked Isabelle. She and I are kind of friends I guess, I mean we laugh and hang out a lot, but she has a SUPER closed profile. She helps me with ruins though. She spotted me and made a b-line towards me. It's totally not fair how some people just look amazing all the time. Izzy was wearing a pair of purple leather boots, a short and tight metallic purple dress, and enough black metal jewelry that made Queen Elizabeth look like a rip-off. She walked over and saw my baggy jeans, sweatshirt, and disheveled ponytail and simply said, "Wow. It looks like something died and was rubbed all over you." She plucked a tissue out of my hood and threw it on the ground. I sheepishly looked up and she laughed. I struggled to keep a straight face but couldn't. She asked if I wanted to go shopping and I sighed, "No, sorry. I have to go buy froyo for my friends." She sassily put a hand on her hip and wisely said, "No. You have to get some actually good looking clothes." She saw the look on my face and sighed. She reached into a purse I had not noticed before and fished out a book with and woman in a gold outfit on it. "At least take this back to the library for me?" I said no problem. I was almost out the door when Izzy shouted "And by the way, I like lemon froyo." I laughed and walked out.

Hey Guys! Sorry it did not end on a cliff -hanger this time! It is just that next chapter is super intense and long so, I wanted to end this one happily. This entire book is dedicated to Elentiya123! Magnus Bane go insannneee!

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


End file.
